gabanikifandomcom-20200214-history
Constituion of the Empire of Gaban
The constitution of the Empire of Gaban is the written laws and order that the Empire follows to conduct day by day operations. Written in ancient times. The constitution gets new articles once every other monarch takes the throne. Constitution of the Empire of Gaban We the people of the Empire of Gaban hereby claim this constitution to be the mighty cause for our mighty empire. With this constitution we shall form a more perfect Empire with more liberty, justice, and government welfare than before. The Empire, The People, The Government, And The Emperor Do Ordain This Constitution of the Empire of Gaban. For The Love of Country, Patriotism, Bravery, Liberty, Life, the Pursuit of Happiness, And In The Name Of Our Mother Goddess Pallas Athena Protect and Defend Our Empire! Article I. The Empire shall be ruled by an Emperor or Empress whom is the eldest child of the Current Monarch when given the go to switch. The Monarch shall be head of the Empire and must be representative of the Imperial Corwn. The Monarch has the duty to protect and defend the Empire and make and change laws at end. The Monarch is the only person who can change laws at will without the help of the Senate. But the Monarch should respect the Senate and Parliament’s decision. If the heir at the time of succession is deemed too young, the only person capable of maintaining order is the High Priestess of the Temple of Athens. Only until the Heir at the time is capable of controlling the nation. The Crown is sacred and cannot be changed or moved. The Crown is the law of the land and as sacred as Holy Scripture. It may never leave the Empire. The Monarchy was established not because of a need, but because the Mother Goddess Pallas Athena so choose her descendants to Rule in their own right over all Shinto Peoples. Thus they shall rule in Absolute because the Mother Goddess Protects, Guides, and Defends them. Article II. The Empire comprises of two main political powers. Imperialism and Republican. Imperialist believe in Absolute monarchy and of course the Republicans believe in a more formal Constitutional Monarchy thus why their nation shall be there whence be known as a Republic. The Empire shall oversee all territories and kingdoms of the planet of Gaban such as the United Kingdom of Russia, Snelly, Puerto Rico, Athens, Dragott, Wookiee, Ewok, and West California. No Kingdom or Republic shall disband from the Empire unless provided benefit and court at Senate and has the approval of over 75% of the people of that Republic or Kingdom. Each Nation shall have one seat in the senate per 10,000 persons inhabiting the nation. The Empire has and can only have 7 seats in the Galactic Federation. Article III. This Constitution and article shall be the explanatory factor of how our Empire’s government shall take place. The Head of the Empire is the Emperor or Empress of the Time from the Pontivov Imperial Family. The Spouse of the Monarch shall be considered just as powerful as their spouse and maintain law in order with their spouse in harmony. The Children of the Imperial Monarchs shall share the Empire’s Kingdoms and republics as Kings and Queens. Each one shall be trained at the key of their people and to protect and defend them. Under the Imperial Family are the famed Prime Ministers and Presidents who represent and manage law and order in the senate and parliament. Under the Prime Minister are Governors these people are enforcers who back the laws further and control smaller territories. Under them but technically above them are Senators. Senators from small towns are not to have the voting privileges of Important Senators from major cities and Kingdoms for their Kingdom or Republic other than their own nation. Article IV. Any person in the Empire of Gaban interested in Politics and wanting to join the Political Sphere must be no younger than 10 years of age but for full power must be older than 15 years to be governor and over 18 to be a President or Senator. Each of these age groups must be separated and must be taught all that there is in their chosen political party. Once joining a Political Party, you must stick to that party for life and cannot jump from party to party, unless given exemption by the Parliament of the Empire and a majority vote by 3/4ths of the Senate. Article V. This constitution shall be ratified upon two or more signatures and can be changed at any time given. This is an uncut Constitution which shall be allowed to have improvements in the way the government is run and as the Government Expands. Article VI. The Imperial Senate and Imperial Parliament are the two key points of government under the Royal family and the Presidents and Governors. These people will represent their nation. The Members of Parliament finalize the laws and voting rights of their given nation. Each nation shall have two Parliament members no matter the population. 1 Imperialist and 1 Republican. The Imperial Senate is the senate of the empire. It shall have 1 member for every 10,000 inhabitants of the Empire. There is no limit to how many Republicans or Imperialist can be elected but no senator may change his political party during his tenure. Tenure for a member of parliament or the senate is 2 years for every election. As they grow older and have more experience each year expands 2 years until a maximum 10 years is made. No limit shall be made on how many times a Senator or a member of Parliament can be elected. Article VII. The Empire shall be protected by and only by the Imperial Naval Forces. These forces shall cover land, air, sea and the deep reaches of the Empire in Space. Every man and woman in the Empire shall serve a minimal required 8 years in the Imperial Navy whether being a soldier on call, or a civilian. As such all citizens are eligible to be called to fight for the Empire at any time. Each Kingdom shall be able to maintain its own fleet of ships and soldiers as well as maintain a small Navy. Our Navy is our Military and our Military is to protect, defend, and serve the Empire. Article VIII The Imperial Senate shall have a grand chancellor who shall be above all other senators and have supreme rule over all aspects of all other laws and rules of the sessions. The Chancellor Shall have the last and final vote but may not be near or decide the vote while the official and main election is going on in hand. He or She must not vote during regular voting session. Also the vote shall not count if there is a tie in a voting session between both Parties. Article IX Under the Imperial Senatorial Chancellor shall be the Vice Chancellor. This person is appointed by the Chancellor and shall replace him without elections shall something happen to the Chancellor. The Vice Chancellor shall be Supreme Judge during the Sessions of the Senate. His or Her vote counts unlike the Chancellor. The Vice Chancellor shall be another highly esteemed member of the senate. They shall be of at least 1 term of which they have served for their Kingdom or Republic and still represents that Kingdom or Republic. The Vice Chancellor will be appointed by the chancellor as well as one of the 100 Imperial Supreme Court members. Article X The law of the land shall be protected by the Imperial Supreme Court. This Court shall be compromised by 100 individual Judges selected by the Imperial Parliament and Emperor. These judges shall preside over the laws and make sure that no law desegregates any citizen or this written constitution. This Court shall also preside over the most important cases of court of law. Each of the Judges shall at the time of selection be the age of 30 years and have had law studies of at least the Octodictorian year in an Imperial Accredited Law School. The Judge shall at the time have had at least 5 years of residency as a judge at one of the Imperial Courts or a smaller regional court. Article XI The Imperial Bank of the Empire of Gaban shall be the largest and most important bank in the Empire. The Imperial Bank shall take care of all forms of currency and supply the empire with a steady stream of cash and coins through a system of Imperial Banks. Those banks shall be named as; The Bank of Havana, The Bank of Atlantis, The Bank of San Juan, The Bank of Athens, and the most important one as well as the headquarters to the Imperial Bank system shall be known as the Bank of St. Bishop. A currency thereof shall be made for each kingdom or territory of the Empire. The Denominations shall be the Kilo as the least amount; the Infinitie as the Imperial Standard Currency; The Shell as the equally high amount as the Athenian Coin which both shall be used for purchases exceeding high amounts. Those purchases can be for land, homes, properties, monuments, divorce settlements, religious institutions, and the fees to Universities and Schools of the Empire. This Imperial Bank shall take care of purchasing and trading goods for the Empire and make sure that our currency remains powerful ad of high value. Shall this bank fail the Vaults of the Bank of Gringotts Shall be opened upon the power of the Emperor or Empress at the Time to relieve the depression in the currency. This Bank shant fail if so this shall only be used as a failsafe and if this constitution shall be revised in the future this subsection shall be reviewed for amendment. This Imperial Bank shall also hold the wealth of the Empire as well as print all the currency for this Empire. Article XII A Local Government shall be placed upon all kingdoms and small republics. Unlike the Imperial Senate these local government officials shall not b able t ask for assistance or work with the Imperial Senate. They shall be called the Central Dogma. The Dogma shall be a assembly of all the Kingdoms and Republics which shall maintain order and trade within their neighboring kingdoms and republics within the Empire. They shall discuss things such as laying highways, waterways, rail lines, trains, and trading of goods. The Dogma shall be given authority only at the Local level and shall not have any power over any of the other republics or kingdoms in their jurisdiction. This Dogma shall not be able to declare war amongst eachother and when one Dogma Member State decides to cede from such union and the Empire, they shall not be able to do so in the assembly of the Dogma. They must go to the Parliament and receive approval there to do it. The only wars that can be fought between members of the Dogma are those who have been given a grant by the Imperial Senate. The Empire may not interfere with such non sense after wards. Article XIII The Official State Religion in the Empire shall forever be the belief in the Mother Goddess Pallas Athena and her children and relatives. The State Religion therefore shall be Athenaism. There shall be no other religion practiced within the Empire. The Official headquarters of the religion shall be split between the Great Temple of St. Bishop and the Great Temple of Athena in Athens. Whence forth the faith shall be mighty in power and influence. The Emperor or Empress of the Empire as a direct decendant of the Mother Goddess Pallas Athena herself, shall be the ceremonial head of the Temples across the Empire. However as it takes up much time to visit and indoctrine the faith across the land, the power shall be vested upon an elected High Priest in St. Bishop and an Elected High Priestess in Athens. Together these two religious figures will write in the Big Book of Anceint Gabanian Fables all current events, historical influences, and preach the gospels of the Priest Before them for the Word's of the God's are true. The Highest of the two shall be the High Priestess of Athens, whom upon recall, if the heir to the throne is unable to ascend, may sit on the throne so long as is needed until the heir has reached adulthood, to whom whenceforth will renounce her title within the temple and the election for a new high priestess shall take place. Article XIV The Imperial Government shall claim ownership of all public lands and call these lands Royal Retreats, National Parks, Imperial Estates, Hunting Grounds, Reserves, Millitary Bases, and so on and so forth. The Branch of Government that shall take on this role shall be the Imperial Department of Land Management, Imperial Navy, and the Imperial National Park Service System. At which all citizens shall use these public lands accordingly as deemed so by the Imperial Department of Land Management. Only on sole occasions shall plots of land be sold of to certain persons of certain credentials deemed so by the Department of Land Management. The head of which shall be the Minister of the Interior Lands, who shall have a Deputy Minister who shall he not be able to complete his duty, be replaced by the Vice-Deputy Minister. Article XV By order of the Imperial Senate, the current Emperor or Emperess must address the state of the Empire in a state of the Empire Adress. This address shall be done in the Hall of the Imperial Senate Chamber. Whence all members of Government shall by this article and by Imperial Decree attend the meeting which shall be held once a year. Normally around the time of Holy Month before or after shall not matter. But what shall matter is that the People be addressed by the Emperor or Emperess about what they want with the current Imperial Year. This shall be done in accordance to this article the fifteenth of this said Constitution. The Imperial Chancellor shall precede over the hearing and announce the arrival of the Monarch whence he or she arrives to address the Imperial Court. This shall be done by the Imperial Herald and Lord of St. Bishope Proper whom shall be appointed every 4 and 6 years respectively by The Emperor on the consent of the Imperial Senate and the House of Lords respectively. Article XVI Whence the current Emperor or Empress fail to attend the state address, the next member of the Imperial Family may speak before the assembly unless, by Royal decree the power be bestowed by the current Emperor or Empress onto the office of the Imperial Chancellor. This shall be set forth by establishment of this article and whence forth may be changed at the obligation and prestige of the current monarch at the time of this article being written. Article XVII The Parliament as stipulated in Article VI finalize the laws and voting rights of their given nation. Each nation shall have two Parliament members no matter the population. These Laws Shall come whence forth from the Imperial Senate whom write the Law. Members of the Imperial Senate shant be members of the Parliament and the Parliament Members Shant be members of the Imperial Senate. Each Kingdom and Republic is to send 9 Lords to the House of Lords. The House of Lords is the Highest Level of the Parliament. Here the Lords gather and debate wheter an issue deserves to be written into law, whence an issue is found it is given thought and sent to the next lower House, the House of Commons. The Members of the House of Lords are to be of Noble Birth or given said right of appointment by the Monarch of the United Kingdom. The House of Commons shall have a group of persons elected from every 100,000 persons in their formal district. There shall be an election every 7 years and a member of the House of Commons shall have but one term. These Members of Parliament shall meet in the Palace of Lords and the Palace of the House. Thus once a bill is presented and enacted by the House of Lords and the House of Commons it shall be sent to the Imperial Senate and there the Imperial Senate Shall vote whether or not to write said Bill into Law. Category:United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico Government and Politics